mihawk_in_japanesefandomcom-20200214-history
Culture
introduction I'll try to pick up some culture in Japan which related to One Piece, remarkably Mihawk and his relationship. Ancient times: Before Nara Period: before 8th century Myth [[Myth of Izanami and Izanagi|'Myth of Izanami and Izanagi']]' (イザナミ・イザナギ神話)' 八百万の神:Yao yorozu no kami (Divinity countless) in 神道:Shinto animism. Classical: Nara - Heian Period: 8th - 12th century Language [[Japanese Language|'Japanese Language']] Literary art [[Aesthetic sense of old Kyoto culture|'Aesthetic sense of old Kyoto culture']] みやび:miyabi(elegant/graceful/flower decorative nice), をかし:wokashi (positive/active/intellectual nice) , あはれ:ahare (negative/passive/emotional nice), (す)さび:(su)sabi (decrease(d) decoration and simple true nature appear(ed)). [[Mukashi-Wotoko|'Mukashi-Wotoko']]' (昔男 / むかしをとこ)' むかしをとこ:mukashi-wotoko (a man in the past, anonymous famous) in 伊勢物語:Ise Monogatari and 在原業平朝臣:Ariwara no Narihira Ason 伊勢物語:Ise-monogatari (The Tales of Ise) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Tales_of_Ise 在原業平朝臣:Ariwara no Narihira Ason https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ariwara_no_Narihira 河原左大臣源融: Kawara no Sa-Daijin Minamoto no Touru https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Minamoto_no_T%C5%8Dru [[Waka and Kana|'Waka and Kana']]' (和歌とかな)' 和歌:waka (poem with syllable/mora pattern) and かな:kana(the Japanese syllabary/mora matrix letters) かな:Kana https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kana いろは:iroha https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Iroha 土佐日記:Tosa Nikki https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tosa_Nikki 紀貫之:Ki no Tsurayuki https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ki_no_Tsurayuki 参議篁:Sangi Takamura old poet who has a lot of strange legends, Court Councillor who loved martial arts from his childhood. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ono_no_Takamura 謙徳公:Kentoku kou (one of the poet whoes poem in Ogra best 100) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fujiwara_no_Koretada 後白河天皇/法皇/上皇:Go-Shirakawa-tennō/houō/joukō https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emperor_Go-Shirakawa 梁塵秘抄:Ryoujin Hishou(popular songs of Buddhist scriptures in Heian-period) "Ryojin hisho" means 'the abridged transcript describing the secret teachings to sing beautifully to such an extent that dusts of beams (architecture) would fly and dance. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Songs_to_Make_the_Dust_Dance_on_the_Beams http://www.home.ix.netcom.com/~kyamazak/lit/_Jpoet/ryojin.htm 三千世界: San-Zen-Sekai in Buddhist cosmology https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Buddhist_cosmology Gunki-mono and Biwa-houshi 平家物語:Heike Monogatari (The Tale of the Heike) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Tale_of_the_Heike 宇治川の戦い:Uji-gawa no Tatakai (Battle of Uji) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Battle_of_Uji_(1184) 武蔵坊弁慶:Musashi-bou Benkei https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Benkei Shinto and Buddhism [[Shrine: Iwashimizu Hachimangu|'Shrine: Iwashimizu Hachimangu']]' (石清水八幡宮)' [[The great Buddhist monks in the war age|'The great Buddhist monks in the war age']] 明恵上人:Myoue Shounin https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/My%C5%8De 華厳:Kegon (Huayan) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Huayan 密教:Mikkyou (Vajrayana) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vajrayana 毘盧遮那仏:Birushana-butsu (Vairocana) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vairocana 法然上人:Hounen Shounin https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/H%C5%8Dnen 比叡山延暦寺:Hieizan Enryaku-ji https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Enryaku-ji 阿弥陀仏:Amida-butsu (Amitābha) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Amit%C4%81bha 栄西禅師:Eisai Zenji https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eisai 臨済宗:Rinzai shu https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rinzai_school 禅:Zen https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zen 公案:kouan("great doubt" trial question and answer) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/K%C5%8Dan Medieval: Kamakura - Muromachi Period 12th - 17th century Literary art [[Honka-dori and Shakkei|'Honka-dori and Shakkei']]' (本歌取りと借景)' 本歌取り:Honka-dori (adaptation of a famous poem) and 借景:Shakkei (Borrowed scenery) 藤原定家:Fujiwara no Teika/Sadaie a Japanese poet, critic, calligrapher, novelist, anthologist, scribe, and scholar of the late Heian and early Kamakura periods. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fujiwara_no_Teika 西行法師:Saigyo-houshi warrior, Buddhist monk, vagabond, famous great poet who has anthologies and a lot of legends in the late Heian and early Kamakura period. He had a great influence on later ages. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Saigy%C5%8D 一休さん:Ikkyu-san (一休宗純:Ikkyu Soujun) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ikky%C5%AB 金閣寺:Kinkaku-ji https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kinkaku-ji [[Renga and Jisei|'Renga and Jisei']]' (連歌と辞世)' 連歌:renga(linked verse of waka) and 辞世:Jisei (farewell waka composed on the eve of their death) 源頼朝:Minamoto no Yoritomo https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Minamoto_no_Yoritomo 源実朝:Minamoto no Sanetomo a son of 頼朝(Yoritomo), the third shogun of the Kamakura shogunate in 13th century. a great poet who has private anthology "金槐和歌集(The Kinkai wakashu:The Golden Pagoda-Tree Collection of Japanese Poetry"), one of his waka included in the anthology Ogura Hyakunin Isshu (100 Poems by 100 Poets Ogura version). https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Minamoto_no_Sanetomo 毛利元就:Mouri Motonari a prominent 大名:daimyō in the west Chūgoku region of Japan during the Sengoku period of the 16th century. well-known of " he lesson of the three arrows" https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/M%C5%8Dri_Motonari 木全知矩:Kimata Tomonori a general at 佐伯郡:Saeki-gun County, 安芸 Aki Province (present-day Saeki Ward, Hiroshima City) http://dl.ndl.go.jp/info:ndljp/pid/758760/36?tocOpened=1 高杉晋作:Takasugi Shinsaku a samurai from the Chōshū Domain of Japan who contributed significantly to the Meiji Restoration. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Takasugi_Shinsaku 第四四振武隊長　甲斐 玉樹:Kai Tamaki http://www.chiran-tokkou.jp/learn/pilots/kaitamaki.html [[Log@Kyoto 1569|'Log@Kyoto 1569']]' (言継卿記)' Entertainment 井筒:Izutsu https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Izutsu 能:Noh https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Noh 世阿弥:Zeami childhood name:鬼夜叉:Oni-Yasha(literally Ogre-Buddhist guardian), aesthetician, actor, playwright, wrighter of treatise on Noh. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zeami_Motokiyo 通い小町:Kayoi-Komachi (Lady Komachi Visited) http://www.the-noh.com/en/plays/data/program_023.html 利休:Rikyuu （the historical figure with the most profound influence on cha-no-yu, the Japanese "Way of Tea") https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sen_no_Riky%C5%AB Pre-Modern: Edo Priod: 17th - 19th century Entertainment 落語:rakugo (a comic story told by a professional storyteller) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rakugo 歌舞伎:Kabuki https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kabuki 仮名手本忠臣蔵:Kana-dehon Chushingura https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ch%C5%ABshingura Match/Sport 五輪の書:"The Book of Five Rings" https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Book_of_Five_Rings 相撲:Sumo (Sumo wrestling) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sumo 四十八手:Shijuu Hatte (48 winning tricks of Sumo) https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E5%9B%9B%E5%8D%81%E5%85%AB%E6%89%8B 将棋:Shougi (Japanese chess) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shogi Buddahism 白隠禅師坐禅和讃: Hakuin Zenji Zazen Wasan https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E5%9D%90%E7%A6%85%E5%92%8C%E8%AE%83 Hakuin Zenji Zazen hymns of praise in Japanese (English transration) http://ameblo.jp/hotpic/entry-11983773796.html 白隠禅師:Hakuin Zenji one of the most influential figures in Japanese Zen Buddhism, artist of Ink wash painting, calligrapher, writer, story teller, maybe he is a father of Manga. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hakuin_Ekaku 白幽子:Hakuyushi calligrapher, hermit, Xian (Taoism), a mastar of 気:ki, a doctor of Hakuin https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Xian_(Taoism) Thought [[Art of Ninja|'Art of Ninja']]' (兵法家伝書)' 柳生 宗矩: Yagyu Munenori https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yagy%C5%AB_Munenori Literary art もののあはれ:mono no aware https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mono_no_aware 本居宣長:Motoori Norinaga https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Motoori_Norinaga Modern: After Edo Period: after 19th century Entertainment/TV [[Manzai|'Manzai']]' (漫才)' 漫才:manzai (a comic talk) with Boke (Fool) & Tsukkomi (Cool) Anime 一休さん:I''kkyū-san (Anime)'' https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ikky%C5%AB-san Drama 松田 優作:Matsuda Yusaku https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yusaku_Matsuda Song 沢田 研二:Sawada Kenji https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kenji_Sawada 山口 百恵:Yamaguchi Momoe https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Momoe_Yamaguchi Literary art 小泉八雲:Koizumi Yakumo (Patrick Lafcadio Hearn, in Greek Πατρίκιος Λευκάδιος Χερν) an international writer, known best for his books about Japan, especially his collections of Japanese legends and ghost stories, such as Kwaidan: Stories and Studies of Strange Things https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lafcadio_Hearn 種田山頭火: Taneda Santouka https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sant%C5%8Dka_Taneda Buddhism 鈴木大拙: Suzuki Daisetsu https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/D._T._Suzuki Language Japanese Language 拗音:You-on (contracted word or diphthong) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Y%C5%8Don 漢音:Kan-on (Han sound) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kan-on the character 永:Ei (Eight Principles of Yong) of calligraphy. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eight_Principles_of_Yong あっかんべー:Akanbe https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Akanbe Misc 布団かぶせ:Futon Kabuse(bedclothes coverer); https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ittan-momen お盆: O-Bon O-Bon ��　��　�� Home: Mihawk in Japanese Wiki Category:Culture